Christmas Presents
by darco
Summary: Marco and Dylan exchange presents after Marco sneaks over to spend the night. Includes slash, boy/boy love. Don't read if you don't like. Rated M.


_A/N: Originally written for a RP, but I thought I would post this here, as I haven't updated in so long. _

* * *

Marco was the first to wake Christmas morning. This wasn't surprising to him at all, because he never could wait for Christmas morning to arrive. Even when he was little, he was always the first one down the stairs to see what Santa had brought.

Right now, Marco could care less about Santa. All he could think of was the gorgeous hockey player that had wrapped himself around Marco. Marco liked to watch Dylan sleep, for some reason. The way his chest rose and fell, as his eyelashes fluttered on his cheeks. Marco reached up to tuck a lose curl behind Dylan's ear. Marco looked over at Dylan's alarm clock at the ghostly red letters. He had to be back home in under an hour. His parents were normally late risers on the holidays, which would explain why Marco was usually the only one up on Christmas morning.

Marco was starting to feel twitchy about leaving, and wish Dylan would wake up soon. Marco tried to nudge him awake, but nothing worked. An evil grin appeared on Marco's face as he looked under the covers. Being wintertime, both Marco and Dylan were warmly dressed. If it was summer, they would be wearing only boxers, if that. His eyes gleaming, Marco moved his hand underneath Dylan's flannel pants, and started to rub him.

Blue eyes instantly appeared, shocked.

"Marco, do you mind? Trying to sleep here, and your hands are cold as ice." Dylan said, removing Marco's hand out of his boxers.

Marco pouted. "Aw, come on, Dyl...It's Christmas." Dylan looked at Marco, laughing at his attempt to be pitiful. "Plus I have to leave soon if I want to make it back in time."

"If you really want your Christmas present, it's in the closet. You didn't have to turn my testicles into ice cubes." Dylan said.

Marco moved to sat on Dylan, facing him. "Dyl..."

"What?" Dylan grinned.

Marco knew Dylan knew exactly what Marco wanted, but Dylan just couldn't resist teasing his boyfriend.

"Please? Come on," Marco said, looking at Dylan's lips. "I barely saw you yesterday, and I won't see you..." Marco kissed Dylan on the lips quickly, before continuing. "until...," kissing Dylan again, "tomorrow."

"What, you're guilt tripping me into sex now?"

"Maybe." Marco wiggled his eyebrow sexily.

Dylan reached up to put his hands in Marco's hair, dragging him closer to him, kissing him longly. Marco returned his kiss, parting his mouth open with his tongue. Dylan slid his tongue into Marco's mouth, tasting him. Dylan stopped the kiss for a second to catch his breathe.

Before he knew it, Marco had started to grind himself onto Dylan's crotch, making Dylan forget the cold completely. Blood had rushed up to his brain, making him breathe very heavily, as he looked into Marco's chocolate eyes as Marco moved on him, bringing him to an erection.

"God, I can never resist you," Dylan breathed into Marco's neck, nuzzling him.

"Good," Marco grinned, pulling Dylan's head up and kissing him hard on the mouth. With one shift motion, Marco was nude from the waist down.

Dylan could never figure out how Marco could continually get undressed so fast.

"How?" Dylan whispered, flabbergasted.

"What can I say? It's a gift." Marco replied, before continuing to maul Dylan's lips.

"Marco-" Dylan tried to say through the kisses.

Marco ended the kiss. "Shhh." Marco grabbed the waistband of Dylan's boxers and pants, and moved them down to Dylan's lower thighs, springing Dylan's excitement into the cold air.

Marco grinned to himself, as he leaned forward to open the drawer on Dylan's nightstand by the bed. He got the two items out, and shoved a bottle into Dylan hands. Marco unwrapped a package and slid the contents of the package onto Dylan.

Dylan leaned Marco backwards on his back, and squirted some of the liquid from the bottle into his hands, as he put the bottle aside. Marco started to breathe heavily as Dylan got Marco ready. Once he was done, Marco leaned back up, and slid slowly onto Dylan's length. Once he had Dylan all the way inside, Marco leaned closer to Dylan, and kissed him sweetly. Dylan responded by passionately kissing him hard on the mouth, his tongue darting into Marco's mouth.

Dylan moved his hands to the back of Marco's buttocks, kneading them, which just made Marco quite friskier.

"Uhh," Marco murmured, as he started to move up and down on Dylan, moaning each time Dylan found that soft spot in Marco that drove him wild.

Dylan stopped the kiss to grin, mostly to himself. He never understood why the sounds that Marco made during sex made him so horny. Dylan growled in the back of his throat before tasting Marco's neck.

"God, Dylan." Marco breathed harder and heavier, trying to catch his breath, before he couldn't resist anymore. After a couple more thrusts, Dylan came quite explosively, followed immediately by Marco.

"Marco, my shirt."

"I'm sorry, you should have taken it off. You know how I get."

Dylan smirked, pulling Marco off of him, and turning him on his back to kiss him. Marco then rolled the condom off Dylan, and threw it in the trash. Grabbing a small towel, he threw it to him. Marco found another small towel, and cleaned himself up as well.

Dylan got off the bed, pulling his pants up, as he tried to clean up the mess Marco created on his shirt. He did the best he could to clean it off, but the stain was still quite obvious as to what it was. Marco, reclining on the bed, putting his pants back on, admired Dylan as Dylan took his shirt off. Marco started to roll his tongue across his lips, which Dylan saw in the corner of his eye.

"Oh, stop. It's not like you've never seen me without a shirt on." Dylan said, as he grabbed an old shirt out of his closet, without opening the closet door too wide, as Marco's present was in there.

"I can't help it if you're one sexy beast," Marco said, admiring Dylan's tattoo.

"Speak for yourself," Dylan replied, putting on an old T-shirt from his high school hockey team. Dylan sat on the bed next to Marco, pulling Marco closer to him in his arms.

"Merry Christmas," Dylan whispered into Marco's ear.

Marco's eyes widened. "Christmas!" Marco jumped out of the bed, looking for where he put Dylan's present.

"What?" Dylan said, laughing at Marco, at his sillyness.

"Presents!" Marco replied excitedly, finding Dylan's present underneath his hoodie that he had dropped on the floor the night before. "Aha!"

Dylan chuckled at his boyfriend, as he got up to get Marco's present out of the closet. He reappeared with a medium boxed that was wrapped almost too perfectly. Marco secretly wondered if Paige helped Dylan wrap his gift.

Dylan and Marco retreated back to the bed where it was warm.

"You first," Dylan said. "I hope you don't think it's too corny. I tried..I mean, I hope you don't hate it." Dylan brushed his hand through his hair, before handing the wrapped gift to Marco.

"Dylan," Marco said slowly, cocking his head towards Dylan. "I'd like whatever you gave me, even if it was stones or coal or..well, you get my point."

Dylan smiled at his boyfriend. "You're sweet. But I still hope you don't find it too corny."

"Oh shush," Marco said, starting to open the gift. Marco tore the green and red wrapping paper off, to uncover a shirt box, that was taped together. He took the lid off the box, and found tissue paper. Under the tissue paper, he found two hockey jerseys, separated by some more tissue paper. They were both Swiss hockey jerseys. "Hey, cool."

Marco held the first one up, noticing it was quite large for him.

"This is why I thought it might be corny. That's the jersey I sort of just wore around when weren't practicing or playing games. And it hasn't been washed, but it...smells like me. And I thought maybe you wanted something with my scent, for when I'm not around." Dylan looked down, a little nervous that Marco would think his gift is too weird.

"Dyl," Marco grinned as Dylan looked up. "I love it."

Dylan smiled sheepishly. "And the other one is just like that one, but it's your size, and is clean," Dylan told Marco as Marco took the other jersey out of the box.

"Oh, sweet," Marco said, examining the jersey. He turned it around to find Dylan's last name on the back of it, with his number. "Hey, cool!"

"So, you like them?" Dylan asked.

"Baby, it's great. I love it. Come here," Marco said, leaning forward to give Dylan a sweet kiss as he cupped Dylan's cheek.

Dylan smiled into the kiss, kissing Marco back. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Marco replied, giving Dylan another sweet kiss. Marco got his gift for Dylan, and handed it to him. "Open."

"Demanding, aren't you, Del Rossi?" Dylan teased. Dylan swiftly tore open the package that was wrapped with blue and white wrapping paper covered with snowflakes. After getting tape stuck to his finger, Dylan uncovered a small, but thick, photo album.

"Look inside," Marco urged him.

Dylan opened the book to uncover a full album of pictures. It started with pictures of him, very young, with skates on with a hockey stick. Then it went to family picnics, some of a very young Paige and himself. One even was of a 2 year old Dylan next to their Mom holding Paige as an infant. "How in the world did you find these?"

"Your mom helped me." Marco looked at Dylan, who was grinning at the pictures in amazement. "I know we don't know how long you will be over there, and most of your stuff is still here, but I thought you might want to have pictures of everyone in your life while you are over there."

"Are you in here?" Dylan asked, flipping through the pages.

"Yes, keep going."

Dylan flipped through the album. It went from junior hockey games to various awards, and then it finally got to the point where he had met Marco. Dylan moved to cross his legs while sitting on the bed next to Marco. He smiled at grinned as he looked at each photo. "I really love this, Marco." Dylan moved to put his arm around Marco, hugging him close. Dylan kissed him on the forehead, before he flipped to the last picture. They both paused for a minute to look at it.

Dylan touched the clear plastic covering the photograph. It was the last picture taken of them before Dylan left for Switzerland. It was an incredibly sweet picture, but heart breaking at the same time. They were grasping each others hands so tight, all of their knuckles had turned white. They were at the airport saying goodbye. They both had tears in their eyes, and their faces were nuzzled into each others. It was heartbreaking to even look at, not because of the memory, because that scene was going to happen again, and fairly soon.

Dylan sighed long and heavy. Marco looked up at Dylan, knowing what he was thinking. Marco reached up to kiss his lips, and Dylan responded heavily, and quite emotional. "I don't want to go back, Marco."

"Shhhh," Marco said, rubbing the back of Dylan's neck. "You know you have to. We discussed this."

"But--"

Marco interrupted Dylan, kissing him again. "No."

Dylan sighed again. "Dyl, come on, it's Christmas. We still have lots of time together."

"I know, it just sucks." Dylan looked at Marco. "Thank you for the album. I love it. I really do."

Marco smiled at Dylan, who returned the smile. Dylan hugged Marco close, nuzzling him with his nose.

"That tickles!" Marco giggled, as he looked at the clock. "Oh, crap, I'm gonna be late!"

Marco leaped off the bed, and put his heavy hoodie on him, and started to rush out Dylan's door.

Dylan grabbed him around the waist, and turned him around. "Where do you think you are going?"

"Babe, I'm gonna be late. Let me go, Pop will kill me."

"Not without a kiss."

Marco chuckled to himself, before relenting. "Oh, okay, you pulled my leg."

Marco reached up to give Dylan a proper good-bye kiss, as Dylan kissed him back passionately, and with a little tongue.

"Mmm," Marco said, regretfully ending the kiss. "I really have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

Marco gave him another quick peck on the lips, and gave Dylan a wink before exiting Dylan's room and into the cold air of Toronto.


End file.
